


Adorable Little Demon

by yourfavauthor



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourfavauthor/pseuds/yourfavauthor
Summary: Unbetaed
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito
Comments: 35
Kudos: 118





	Adorable Little Demon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lainie (mislainieous)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mislainieous/gifts).



> Unbetaed

Suoh regretted the dirt on the carpet, snot, blood and tears. That kid had so much to learn. 

The man on the floor was spitting a bloodied apology, but that couldn't be sincere, he was begging forgiveness just because he had been caught. 

But the boy behind the huge mahogany desk didn't seem fooled. He drank from his tumble of pepsy and thought for a moment before giving the man on the office floor a glance with his cold, disinterested golden eyes.

"There's something so satisfactory on a well elaborated apology... I am just not feeling it, you know?" Asami smirked a bit "Suoh?"

Suoh stepped foward to kick the man's ribs, once again. 

"I am... Sorry..." The man begged. "Please don't kill me... "

"Kill you? No, why, I am no assassin... I am just twelve."

But the man on the floor knew the boy's age wasn't gonna work on his favor. He was an Asami, these people were the underworld lords, the apex mafia family.

"Oh cmon, stop crying, at least I am not Kirishima San, he would have killed you out of boredom with his long lectures." Asami muttered, knowing by a fact Kirishima himself was just pulling over Sion, he had tracker. He had so little time and obviously he wasn't gonna get away with this. He sighed, he enjoyed it while he could and the poor excuse of man on the floor had a few hours of extended life, althought he wouldnt say those had been enjoyable. But still... 

"I cant promise to... You know, spare your life. I am a kid, but I am not dumb, you know? But I will give you another chance, to drop a name and make it painless for you."

The sobbing man cried a little more and the Asami boy watched the CCTV for a moment. Oh, cmon... Of course Kirishima wasn't alone on the exclusive elevator.

"M-Morita family... "

Asami and Suoh exchanged looks. Finally some reward, the morning had been way too busy and the carped needed a replacement. 

"Morita Family?" Asami raised from his throne and walked around the desk, coming to his victim, his black Italian shoe a centimeter from the man's face. "I know this name."

"Morita Saito." Suoh replied. "He was executed last month."

'That's why mafia execute families, you never know when a relative will come back to bite you in the ass' Asami thought but didn't voiced it. The adults around him always seemed taken aback by his adult-ish mindset, but well, he was an Asami what did they expected? 

"It wasn't us." He said. "Morita was smart to an extent, he wouldn't mess with us. I hated his patronizing ways but he treat my parents with respect. Someone set it up." He put his foot on the man's head but didn't made any pressure. "You're gonna tell me who took Morita's leadership spot and make a list of their allies... Now."

The man went back to crying, he couldn't help it. "You are gonna kill me anyways."

The boy bent down, elbows on his knees, a lock of straight black hair fell over his eye, but the rest of his hairstyle was intact. "You realize you have very limited options right? You can be released in this moment and caught by them outside - they will receive you with love when they find out you spilled some beans, I'm sure. You can go to a "beating up" party with my men at warehouse later tonight and tell us what we want to know, sooner or later. Or... and thats the recommended option, you can make the damn list now be spared any more pain, before your demise."

"D-Do your promise?" The mans eyes was so swollen he almost couldn't see anything, but he did, and the boy in front of him smirked like an evil prince.

"I do." Asami replied. 

The office door opened and the boy made an effort to ignore it while the man on the floor told him name after name. When he was done with the list he looked at the entrancy to find his father, golden eyes on his own. "Father."

"Asami Ryūki, care to explain what's happening here?"

"The carpet.." Kirishima muttered, displeased. 

"This guy was setting up a BOMB in the garage. I had to something about it." The boy said, trying to not sound excited about it, but he was kinda proud of himself. 

Asami Ryuichi and his secretary exchanged looks, turning their heads to Suoh who explained "Asami Ryūki san was never in real danger, this man never had the chance to set up the bomb and our man cleared the perimeter.

Kirishima adjusted his glasses and nodded as to say 'good job, boy' and told his boss "I will have this man transfered to the warehouse 13 for.. questioning."

"Kirishima, please don't hurt him, he already told me all we wanted to know." Ryūki handed him the paper. 

"I am impressed." The secretary answered getting from the younger Asami the typical family smirk.

"Ryūki, we need to talk." Asami called his son, waiting up for him outside the office. He didn't bend down to talk to his son as the boy was tall for his age. But he looked at him in the eyes "I am proud of how you dealt with the situation."

"Thank you, father."

"But your papa won't like it."

"Oh father! You're gonna tell him?!"

"If he finds out himself I am the one sleeping on the couch."

"But our couch is comfy."

"That's not the point."

Ryūki frowned a bit. "Father, if you're proud, why wouldn't papa be the same?"

"Your papa worries about you, Ryūki, my job is dangerous. He's a very sweet man, of course he doesn't want his baby boy around these bad men."

"I am twelve! I am not a baby. And I had Suoh with me, he's not a bad man."

Asami smiled "You'll always be our baby... And you can trust your life on Suoh's hands, but you should try to be more like your papa, he's a really good man."

"Last time I tried to be like him, he fainted."

"That's because parkour your way up Sion's building is not safe either."

Ryūki sighed, pouting adorably, just like Akihito. He was dressed like a mini version of Ryuichi, three piece and tie. The man remembered when his husband showed it to him like it was a joke, but Ryūki's eyes shone with delight, he wanted to look exactly like his father, and so he did. 

"Am I screwed?"

"Probably."

The pout got bigger. 

"Son, if you really want to be like me, the first thing you need to do, is to learn how to deal with angry papa and make him happy."

"I am all ears."

"What he likes the most?"

The boy thought for a moment, poking his chin and biting his lips. "Sweet things? Oh, imma gonna get him a huge strawberry shortcake!"

"Why don't you get your siblings help and make it all yourselves?"

The boy smiled and for a moment went all Akihito and jumped on him, excited. "Will do. Thank you, dad, you're the best."

Asami ruffled the kids hair and watched him to cross the corridor, but before reaching the elevador, Ryuki stopped in front of a window. The morning sun colored his fair cheeks and he smiled happily, the light was just too irresistible. He fished a small camera out of his pocket and shoot Tokyo's skyline. 

Asami smiled, he was proud his son's confidence and intelligence, his leadership skills and strong personality. Knowing him looked up to him so dearly made his heart feel bigger, but those delicious Akihitos traits gave him another meaning to the word realization, he loved him even more if that was even possible. 

"Uhh.. Father?"

"Yes?"

"Come home earlier today, will you?"

He nodded. "Will do, son, will do."


End file.
